1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drilling tools and more particularly to drilling tools for drilling curved or angled holes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a drill guide for an axially extending drilling tool for drilling curved holes at floor or carpet level through a baseboard and floor plate into the interior of a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When installing wires in the interior of walls in existing buildings for purposes such as telephone wiring, audio and video system wiring, security system wiring and the like, it is often necessary to drill one or more holes at floor level through which wiring can be inserted and run through the interior of the wall structure. Many buildings also include a baseboard and floor carpeting utilizing tack strip, padding and carpet. The interior of such walls may include a wood floor plate, usually a two by four board or similar board resting on the floor. In order to drill a hole into the interior of the wall but close to the floor, it is necessary to drill at an upward angle through the floor plate. This is often difficult to do because of a lack of clearance for the tools utilized. Because it is difficult with the usual tools such as drills and drill bits to drill a hole sufficiently close to the floor that the hole may be hidden by carpet or flooring but with the hole extending into the wall and opening into the wall interior above the floor plate, holes are ordinarily drilled as close to floor level as possible but above the floor plate, and are then patched or spackled and repainted.